


Professional

by Skullszeyes



Series: Day One [3]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Rough Kissing, Short, Slash, mention of the fadan siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Darling and Trench are arguing over P6 & P7.
Relationships: Casper Darling/Zachariah Trench
Series: Day One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Professional

It started out as one of their many arguments that weren’t new to anyone. Darling told him to follow him into one of his offices. He made sure it was clear and he let out a sigh when Trench slammed the door.

“I told you what would happen,” Trench said, his brows pinched and his eyes fierce.

“I know,” Darling leaned against the counter, frowning. “I haven’t yet figured out what we’re doing with—”

“Somehow he knows,” Trench said, cutting Darling off. “P7 has also been asking about him, and we did our best to separate the two—”

“That was your idea,” Darling pointed out. “P6 had already been showing more signs of degradation in his mental state, and because of this…”

Trench paced, breathing heavily. He had seen him like this before whenever he was stressed, and Darling sometimes would try to calm him down, but this was not one of those many moments.

“How do they know…” Trench said, stopping in the center of the room and looking at Darling. “She knows as if—”

“We made sure that she wouldn’t escape,” Darling said, reassuring that issue. “The cameras picked up nothing, and she sleeps, eats, and does everything else normally. She cooperates with everything we tell her—”

“Then how did she find out?” Trench asked, raising his voice and walking towards Darling.

“I. Don’t. Know.” Darling was getting annoyed by this conversation, and mostly because of his own frustration about P7 and P6’s connection. He once thought it was sibling intuition, but now he was thinking it’s something else. “Maybe we don’t know what they’re capable of yet...maybe it has to do with the Slide Projector.”

He wanted to elaborate on it, but Trench was glaring at him, and then he reached out, grasped the front of his shirt, and his yelp was cut off when Trench kissed him. The shock stayed for a few seconds while Trench roughly entered his mouth, pulling a groan out of Darling who was now leaned against the counter again, the edge pressing against his skin, the pain sharp while he tried to focus on Trench. His fingers found the front of his coat, pushing against the fabric to get it off of him. It was difficult when Trench didn’t particularly listen to him when he tried pulling away, and all Darling could do was suffocate. Trench lifted Darling onto the counter, his hands on his belt

“Z-Zach...” Darling whimpered, a soft gasp escaped him, then to his unfortunate decision, he placed his hands on Trench’s shoulders and pushed hard to get the man away from him. They stared at one another, Trench still looking angry and ready to ravage Darling who wouldn’t mind, but they were working.

“Really?” Darling asked, skeptically, “here?”

“Why not? You always liked it when—”

“I get it.” Darling shook his head, flushing at the time when they had done it in a room that was unlocked, the thrill of someone finding out got him off. “That isn’t the point, we were talking about P7 and P6.”

Trench adjusted his coat, “Right. And I don’t know, they haven’t said much about the Slide Projector besides what we already know when they came here as kids.”

Darling mused on that. “There is footage of P6 speaking to someone—”

“He’s experiencing degradation,” Trench said flippantly, taking a step toward Darling.

He didn’t disregard the heady look in Trench’s eyes, and hoped to stay on topic before he decided to take things in a different direction.

“We’re professional,” Darling said, clearing his throat, catching the briefest pull of Trench’s lips.

“Are we?” he asked, his voice soft, slightly husky in his throat.

“I mean...we should be,” Darling said, smiling in return, tasting the thrill on his tongue before he rolled his eyes, and reached for the front of Trench’s coat. “Let’s hurry before anyone walks through that door.” He plants his mouth on Trench’s to silence anything else that was going to come out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer...but I can't write explicit stuff without taking a few days. LOL. Also, while I was playing Control, I don't think I'd enjoy working for Darling. He seems funny and awkward in his videos, but the employees who work for him say other shit about him, and he seems so...difficult, or he thinks about himself too much. I mean, he does build most of the stuff, and he's the boss on the Research part of the Bureau, and friends with Trench, so...makes sense he'd be like that.
> 
> Anyway, don't mind me and my thoughts. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
